It Was Cold At Eichen House
by Mrs Mackenzie Payne
Summary: Malia and Stiles have a problem; some may call it a gift or a miracle. They wouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Malia was mildly freaking out. Borderline panic attack, if she was truly honest. For some unknown reason, her body was going through all these weird human changes. She didn't remember any of this from when she was a girl before but to be truthful she was only 8. Malia sprung from her bed; after an already sleepless night. She ran down the hall to the bathroom where she proceeded to puke her guts up. "Ugh, being a coyote is way better." Malia whispered to herself, as she pulled herself up from the cold bathroom tiles and brushed her teeth. Walking back to her room, she felt faint and uncomfortable in her own skin. Reaching down to put on her favourite jeans gave her a massive blood rush causing her to feel dizzy. She laid down waiting for the queasiness to stop. Letting herself feel better she slowly got up and pulled on her favourite jeans. "Seriously these are tight? With all the vomiting I've been doing lately, I should be losing weight not gaining it." Annoyed with herself and body, she found a sweatshirt that Stiles had given her when he slept over, well more he left it there and she kept it.

Pulling up to school in the car her father had given her, smirking to herself when she saw the infamous Jeep and its driver. He sauntered over and opened her door. Greeting her with a kiss and pulling her in a for a long, warm hug made her feel infinitely better. "That's an interesting outfit, you're wearing today baby." Grinning to himself but wiping it off his face quickly when he noticed that his normally not sensitive girlfriends was on the verge of a breakdown. He put an arm around her and dragged her down the stairs and into the empty basement sitting on a step and pulling her into his side, seemed to signify to Malia to tell him what was going on. "So I've been puking every morning, and getting dizzy and this morning my favourite jeans didn't fit and I can not be bothered to do anything but cry. This isn't like that thing that Lydia told me about."

Stiles made the decision to have them skip school so they could go and see Melissa though Stiles felt intuitive to what was happening but was unlikely to admit from fear of making it real. He helped her out of the car worried that she would pass out on him in the hospital parking lot. Helping her into Emergency, they were greeted by Melissa who had a worried look on her face.

Laying down on the cot, awaiting test results and subsequent answer; silence was deafening. Stiles had not left her side once, even when they had to draw her blood. Melissa walked into the room with a heartbroken look on her face. At that moment he knew, his darkest thoughts confirmed. She sat up on the cot, ready to listen, having no idea.

"So Malia, it appears that you are pregnant." That was the moment, she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was freaked, possibly that was an understatement. He was pale and sweaty and felt faint. Melissa had made the wise decision to go ahead and call the Sheriff because the two teens needed someone there who was family and could help them process the news. He arrived swiftly; not knowing the true reason of why he was there.

Stepping into the room, he saw his son. He was a wreck, tears were freely flowing. "Stiles, what's going on? Is Malia okay?" Stiles could barely breathe, let alone speak in audible sentences. He calmed down enough to spit out, "Malia is pregnant." The sheriff thought he might not have heard right until he noticed that there was something about her that he remembered that pregnancy look. He too had to sit, feeling faint at the thought of these two teenagers becoming parents. He pulled Stiles into his arms and they sat there until Malia showed signs of waking.

She blinked slowly; trying to remember what had happened. Stiles jumped to her side rubbing her arm in a slow, rhythmic motion. The sheriff helped her sit up and then went to get the nurse. Malia was frozen; not knowing what to say or do, remembering what had last been said.

When the nurse walked in, panic set in causing Malia to tense. After vitals were checked, a quick check of the baby's heart and future appointments were made; Malia was sent home. No one spoke at all as they left the hospital. Sheriff had arranged for the Jeep to be taken care of later and made the couple get into the back of his car. The car ride was tense but silent, Malia laid against Stiles for emotional and physical support.

Heading inside, they were asked to go into the living room. Sitting on the couches, they waited for the other to speak. Sheriff started, "You have no idea how disappointed and devastated that I am in both of you and for you. I am scared about what this is going to do to you; to all of us. But you are in no way going to get out of this. Every single decision is yours regarding what you do. I support all the choices that you make but you also have to understand that Peter and your dad may not feel the same. Well that's all that I have to say on this issue today. Now get Malia up to bed and make her some tea and crackers. Also don't make any rash decisions tonight okay?"

Once the Sheriff was finished, he left the couple sitting and contemplating their thoughts. Stiles helped Malia up to bed and got her tea and saltines. After a while he climbed in laying down. Malia snuggled into his back; hoping that he would turn around and pull her into his arms (he did). "Stiles, I'm really sorry but I want to have this baby and keep it. I know how much it destroys you when you find out that you're adopted, to think that two people didn't want you. It hurts" Malia spoke from the heart with raw emotion which made Stiles sad and yet happy about the way she spoke about their baby. "Baby there is no one else I would rather have a baby with. I love you and our little one and I'm going to do whatever necessary to keep us all together. A family"


	3. Chapter 3

Malia dashed out of bed quickly and headed for the bathroom, vomiting up what was left of last night's meal. Stiles arose from the opposite side of the bed and yawned wearily before heading to the bathroom where he proceeded to hold back his girlfriend's hair and rubbing her back supportively. "Morning my love," he mumbled quietly into her ear. "Why don't we get you off these cold tiles hey?" He put an arm on either side of her and pulled her up slowly and enveloped her in a strong hug.

Over the past two months that had passed since finding out they were expecting a baby much had changed. Malia's father had been told of the pregnancy and promptly kicked his only living child out without so much as a goodbye, leaving her to live with the Sheriff and her boyfriend and father of her child; Stiles. Everyone at school, knew she was pregnant but no one knew what was going to happen when these 9 months were over. If they were honest with themselves, neither did Stiles or Malia; they opted out of an abortion but were unsure of whether that was because they were ready to take on the challenge of parenting or just that they couldn't bear to end their baby's life.

Stiles helped Malia back into bed and pulled the covers over her before sitting next to her on the side of the bed. "What can I get you?" Stiles brushed the hair from her face and stared deep into her eyes. She sighed and the colour drained from her face at the thought of proper food. "Dry toast," she mumbles sleepily, Stiles nods and shuts the door quietly before walking downstairs and turning the toaster and coffee pot on. The Sheriff comes downstairs not long after, "How's Malia this morning? I've only heard her get up once this morning. That could be a good sign," He smiles hopefully at his son who reciprocates, "Yeah and she appears to have put on some weight which so far she'd only been losing so things are looking up." Stiles nods and hands his dad a cup of coffee before placing the toast on a plate and proceeding to leave the room. "Now she's getting better, you should probably talk about the plan with what happens when the nine months are up." He explains quietly trying not to cause a fight. Stiles sighs and makes his way back upstairs; knowing his dad is completely. Pregnancy doesn't last forever and though the couple might not like to admit it, eventually there would be a baby who needed a family and they needed to decide if that family was going to be them or someone else. Stiles opened the door slowly and crept in, seeing that Malia had fallen asleep again. He shook her arm lightly, waking her up and passing her some toast, vitamins and a glass of juice. Malia smiled gratefully at him and began swallowing the prenatal vitamins, "How long till we have to leave?" Finishing her toast and putting the plate back on the bedside table, Stiles helped her from the bed and she walked to their shared closet.

Stiles watched her like a hawk making sure she was not feeling faint or going extraordinarily pale. Malia began to get dressed for school until something happened that would change the entire day for both of them. Stiles avoided her eye line as she tried to pull a shirt on that normally would have been big on her as it was one of his but as she struggled to get it over her chest and it landed three inches above her belly button. "Babe? It's okay, the baby just seems to have grown a lot more lately." Stiles attempted to patch things over but it was no use Malia was already in tears and had ripped the shirt off and tried to find something more fitting. He heard he crying but was unsure of how to comfort her. Minutes later she came out in baggy sweatpants and his biggest sweater. "Come on let's go, we can't be late." Malia stalked out of the room and downstairs and slamming the front door shut. Stiles made his way down quickly and grabbed his school bag while his dad gave him an odd look, "I'll explain later, now I just really have to go and fix things." He ran out of the house and saw Malia already sitting there, tears still flowing. "Please don't talk just drive," she mumbles avoiding his stare. Stiles nods and starts the journey to school. "You know we haven't talked about what happens when you're no longer pregnant. And I want you to know I'm ready for either way, it's up to you where we go from here. But I'm not saying you have to make this decision alone you know." Stiles mumbles trying to make the awkward silence seem less deafening. Out of the corner he sees Malia nod teary eyed and he grabs a hold of her hand and squeezes tight and sighs. "M, you know this whole thing with your body and how it's, you know, changing, it's not a bad thing; it actually shows you're healthy and that the baby is growing and progressing you know. And, I think you are so beautiful and I am constantly amazed at how much I love you and I love that you are carrying a baby that we made even if we're not entirely sure about what's next, but it's going to be just as amazing I'm sure. Sorry, if I made this sappy, I just wanted you to know how I felt about this situation." Stiles parks the car and sees the gang already sitting on their bench. Malia stares blankly into nothingness and doesn't answer causing Stiles to sigh again in despair, just as he is about to say something again Malia opens her mouth and begins, "I used to love being alone in the forest and then I transformed back into a human being and I had you and I loved it but I've realised none of this would have happened if I was still a werecoyote." With that she jumped out of the car, slamming the door and stormed off in the opposite direction to their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Malia, you can't just run away from this because it's hard. You need to be able to talk to me and I need to know that when I need to talk to you that you will listen and understand my position, as a stressed out boyfriend and father of your baby who is just trying to help." Stiles ran after her, not bothering to lower his voice or worry about the fact that the entire school was now watching their scream fest. "Alright people, I think you've seen and heard enough, move along and give them some privacy." Scott rushed to their aide and began to move the crowd away not enjoying how the school population was getting their morning gossip session from his best friends."Lydia hurries to the couple and guides them to an empty stairwell before pulling a crying Malia into her arms and rubbing her back soothingly whilst Scott joins them. "What is going on? You two can't just yell and scream at each other in a school parking lot and expect for everyone to not notice." Lydia pulls Malia away and sits her down instructing her to take deep breaths in an effort to calm her down. Stiles shakes his head and sits on the other side of Malia wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Go to class guys we're fine here, actually we might just skip and go home, today's been stressful enough without the thought of people staring at us. See we'll see you tomorrow." Stiles pulls himself off the step and feels himself being pulled into a bro hug by Scott, "You know where I am this afternoon, come and see me." Stiles nods and helps Malia up and to the car, while Lydia and Scott watch on nervously; "They're going to be okay, right?" Scott glances at Lydia hoping for a strong gust of encouragement but all she does is shrug and walks away.

Getting home Stiles helped Malia out of the car and into the house where she laid down and broke into tears causing Stiles to blink several times; making sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him and that his tough-as-nails girl was actually crying. After overcoming the disbelief that shrouded his judgement, Stiles promptly knelt in front of her and gently pulled her face up to meet his eye line. "Look at me, babe." She was pulled from her breakdown instantly when hearing his voice "It's okay to be scared and frustrated at our situation because you know what I am too but I get even more scared when you shut me out and then break down. You have no idea how much I love you and I didn't know it was possible to love you more but other this last two months I have fallen in love with you a million times more and now you have to say something to stop me sounding like a complete dork." The couple laughed simultaneously and Malia placed hands on either side of his neck and drew him in for a long passionate kiss causing sparks to fly and spines to tingle. "Stiles pulled her off the couch and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he walked over to the stairs. "Hey babe, can you stop sticking your tongue down my throat for just a sec while I carry us up the steps as I am carrying very precious cargo." He winked at her and Malia blushed in response before laying her head on his shoulder. a"Reaching the top of the stairs, Stiles pushed her against the wall gently and resumed the heavy make-out. Malia brushed her hands against his waist and withdrew his shirt off his toned chest causing his breath to hitch slightly as he worked out where this was going. Continuing down the hall with Malia still wrapped around him minus a shirt he laid on the bed gently and slowly took down her baggy sweatpants and pulled his sweater off her. His eyes widened when he saw her baby bump and placed his hands on it gently, in awe of this girl in front of him. An hour later, Stiles pulled Malia sleepily onto his chest out of breathe. "Reckon that was better than the time this one was conceived?" Stiles mumbled into her ear causing her to slap his chest lightly. "Shut up, you dork." Stiles kissed her forehead gently before drifting off to sleep. Waking up to see the sun setting showed Stiles just how exhausting all this stress had been on them, particularly Malia who was not showing any signs of waking up soon. Carefully extricating himself from the bed, he got redressed and wrote her a note detailing that he went to Scott's and to call him if something was wrong, before creeping downstairs to the door and climbing into the Jeep. Driving to the vet alone gave Stiles precious time to think which he had lacked lately while he may not have made any life altering decisions just yet certain things became clearer in his mind. Not bothering to knock he walked in to see Scott mopping the floors. "Hey dude," pulling himself onto the counter and watching Scott expecting a lecture on how he and Malia can't afford to be missing school not with everything that's going on but the lecture doesn't come instead all he gets is a sympathetic look. "So you look like you could use someone to talk to." Scott began and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and nodded slowly, "Yeah, actually now that you mention, I really could." Scott didn't speak but maintained eye contact showing Stiles that he was listening. "I don't think that we'll keep the baby. And um I don't know if I'll ever be able to let this baby go." And with that Stiles' tear ducts emptied and the tears ran out of his eyes gushing everywhere and Scott watched on with sadness and regret filling his heart over the thought of his best friend being so helpless in a dire situation.


End file.
